Drew Ackerley
Drew Javier Ackerley is a character used by Lowri in World 12: Spies. He is 39 years old, and is a member of Fallon Industries. He has the abilities of Location Projection, Sensory Shield and Platform Manipulation. Appearance Drew has dark blonde hair, which he keeps cut quite short, and bright blue eyes. He has tanned skin, and is 6'0 in height. He makes an effort to keep fit and maintain his muscular figure, which also keeps him youthful looking for his age. He has a tattoo of a tribal pattern on his right shoulder and the top right part of his chest. Normally, he tends to dress casually, unless forced otherwise by spy missions, as he finds this more comfortable and more his style. Personality Drew is generally quite light-hearted, and often makes jokes and quirky comments. He is also a tad optimistic. However, he is also paranoid regarding his abilities, and fears how the government and the public would react if anyone learned of them, since he's unaware that the security services have their own departments for evolved humans. He's not naturally a leader, and prefers to follow the lead of others. He's good at following orders and commands. Abilities Drew's first ability is Location Projection. He can alter his location by thinking intently of a place and projecting the new location into his current surroundings. The process takes some time, and a lot of focus and concentration. His surroundings slowly change, as the two places become one for a fraction of a second, and then he deflects to the new location. Any other people present at the same time as him will be taken with him, unless he makes a conscious effort to block them out of the new location, and they do not need physical contact with him to move. His second ability is Sensory Shield. When Drew chooses to, he can prevent the senses of others around him from perceiving him. He can either affect all nearby, whenever or not he is even aware of them, or he can target specific people to hide from whilst letting others sense him. He could hide from people who were hidden themselves, if he used the ability in the first way. He can also hide other people with him, but he can only hide from the senses, not electronic equipment or abilities. At first, he could only hide two additional people, but by now he can hide up to six others. His third ability is Platform Manipulation. Using this ability, Drew can create and manipulate various platforms. They can be physical platforms, energy-based platforms or completely invisible platforms. He can create platforms to break a person's fall if they jump or are thrown off a building, and he can also create platforms to levitate people upwards, or enable them to fly. He can also produce small platforms beneath objects which can then move them seemingly like telekinesis. Family & Relationships *Father - Logan Ackerley *Mother - Jaylyn Ackerley *Younger sister - Melissa Ackerley *Girlfriend - Brea Fallon History Drew originally lived in New York, as his family still do, and he joined the CIA when he was 21 years old. He worked for them for 4 years, until he manifested both location projection and sensory shield during a covert mission. Uncertain of how his employers would react if they found out, he kept the abilities a secret and simply quit his job. He then attempted to live as a civilian for 2 years. However, he didn't succeed, and wound up becoming accidentally involved in one of Fallon Industries' missions. After he saw their members using their abilities and they saw him using his, he was recruited. 11 years after he joined, the company realised that their work was being sabotaged by a rival group who also all possessed abilities. This group contacted Drew and tried to recruit him, but at first he ignored it. He changed his mind after Layla reported that they'd tried to attack her family. Then, he contacted them back and agreed to join them, in secret intending to spy on them and defeat them from within. He blew his cover after being given the task of helping to assassinate Brea. He then led the group into an ambush, where they were defeated. Most members were killed, except for two who chose to join Fallon Industries instead. Etymology Drew is derived from the name Andrew, a Greek name meaning "man, warrior". His middle name, Javier, is Basque and means "new house". His surname, Ackerley, is English and means "a division of land or a field". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.